Kusioner
by REDAMANCYEOL
Summary: "Bisa bantu Aku isikan Kusioner ini?"


"Jadwal selanjutnya adalah fansign comeback mu Baek" Junmyeon membacakan kegiatan Baaekhyun dari layar tabnya.

"Setelah itu Aku kosong?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan sebuag permainan di ponselnya.

"Ya, tapi besoknya Kau ada Pre-recording di pagi hari lalu sore hari fansign dan pertemuan dengan direktur" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa Ia akan bertemu dengan Direktur perusahaannya.

"Ah si Tua Bangka itu"

Baekhyun adalah seorang soloist Pria ballad paling berbakat di Korea Selatan, Ia terkenal dengan wajahnya yang tidak pernah menua. Tidak jarang orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun lebih mudah dari artis rookie sekarang. Beberapa piala penghargaan dan Daesang telah Ia raih selama 7 tahun berkarya. Benar-benar seorang idol yang sukses bukan?

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang masa comeback, setelah hiatus selama 1 tahun kini Ia comeback dengan album kelimanya. Para penggemarnya –Aeri, tentu sangat menunggu waktu ini datang. Saking ditunggu-tunggunya, tidak sampai sebulan pre order album Baekhyun telah menembus angka 1 juta.

Cerminan idol sukses sesungguhnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Junmyeon –Managernya, sedang berada di mobil menuju tempat fansign Baekhyun. ini adalah fansign pertama Baekhyun pada Comeback ini.

"Saat Fansign berlangsung ada sesuatu hal yang diubah" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junmyeon.

"Apa itu Hyung?"

"Fans tidak boleh memberimu hadiah lagi" Baekhyun mnegerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Ia sangat menyukai hadiah dari Aerinya Karena menurutnya hadiah dari Aeri adalah penyemangat untuknya.

"Tapi, jangan bersedih. Kau mungkin tidak bisa menerima hadiah dari mereka lagi tapi, bagaimana jika Kau yang memberikan hadiah untuk mereka?"

"Bagaimana Caranya?"

Junmyeon mraih tasnya dan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu berbulu dari sana.

"Bunny Hat!"

◤ KUSIONER ◢

"Acara Fansign akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, Baekhyun- _ssi_ tolong bersiap" Teriak salah satu staff.

"Bunny Hat ini sungguh lucu" Seru Baekhyun sambil terus memainkan Bunny hat dikepalanya dan itu menambah kadar keimutannya berkali-kali lipat!

"Ayo Baekhyun segera ke stage, penggemarmu telah menunggu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke stage dimana Ia akan mengadakan fansign sambil memainkan Bunny Hat miliknya.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki area Fansign para Aeri berteriak sangat kencang, apalagi fanboy Baekhyun. Ya Baekhyun sangat manis, jadi jangan heran jika Ia memiliki banyak Fanboy.

"Kalian pasti telah merindukan Ku ya?" Sapa Baekhyun setelah duduk di kursinya. Para penggemar Baekhyun berteriak bahwa Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian Aeri Ku!" suasana area fansign semakin heboh membuat Baekhyun terkekeh lucu ditempatnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai!"

Satu peratu Aeri berdiri dan berbaris sesuai urutan, album telah mereka pegang. Ada beberapa juga yang membawa boneka untuk diliatkan ke Baekhyun. Ya Cuma diperlihatkan sebab mereka tau Kali ini Agensi Baekhyun melarang fans memberi hadiah ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menandatangani albumnya dengan senyum yang terus merekah, bahkan disetiap tanda tangannya Baekhyun memberikan kata-kata penyemangat dan gambar lucu untuk Aerinya.

Hingga tiba saatnya seorang Pria tinggi dengan Bunny Hat juga, tapi sangat menyerupai Baekhyun mendapatkan gilirannya.

"Hai Baekhyun - _ssi_ "

"Hai juga, siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera menandatangi Album Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ sebenarnya Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung namun tak lama Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Katakan!"

"Bisa Kau mengisi Kusioner ini?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya namun tidak ada kusioner yang tertera disana, hanya sebuah tampilan kosong untuk menambah kontak baru

"Tapi ini bukan kusioner" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Itu kusioner, Kau hanya perlu isi mengisi kontakmu, jangan lupa pada bagian hubungan pilih opsi 'pendekatan' Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun entah tiba-tiba saja memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana, tapi Baekhyun telah selesai mengisi 'Kusioner' itu.

"Aku telah membantumu mengisi 'kusioner' milikmu itu, sebagai imbalannya. Maukah Kau juga mengisi Kusioner ini?"

"Oh tentu saja!"

◤ KUSIONER ◢

"Kau pasti sudah gila saat memberi kontakmu pada penggemarmu!" Junmyeon tengah memarahi Baekhyun, tidak habis piker dengan Baekhyun yang mau saja memberikan kontaknya pada penggemar. Bagaimana jika penggemar itu adalah sasaeng atau orang jahat? Bisa habis Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Hyung Aku yakin dia orang baik" Seru Baekhyun dengan perhatiannya yang tengah focus pada ponselnya.

"Kalau Agensi tau bisa mati kita"

"Terserah Aku tidak peduli"

Junmyeon hanya diam dan memijat keningnya. Jika Baekhyun bukan adik dari kekasihnya –Kris, mungkin Junmyeon saat ini juga akan resign dari pekerjaannya.

"Oh iya Hyung kapan Aku memiliki waktu kosong?" Junmyeon lalu mengecek tabnya untuk melihat jadwal Baekhyun.

"Senin kau _free_ seharian"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Senin Aku akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol"

Junmyeon menatap horror ke Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, apa saat pembagian otak Baekhyun tidak datang? Bagaimana bisa Ia menerima ajakan kencan seorang penggemar yang bahkan Ia tidak ketahui asal usulnya itu.

"Kau Gila"

"Ya, Aku gila karena Park Chanyeol

Penggemarku"

FIN

Ini hanya ide acak kadut aku saat melihat Chanyeol di acara fansign tadi, ditambah tweetku di Twitter maka jadilah!

Suka tidak suka jangan dihujat ya^^


End file.
